fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Recovery at Phantom Breaker
<-Previous Chapter Rebuilding Siting inside a waiting room in the clinic of Phantom Breaker, Carra sat nervously waiting for news of how Peltin was doing, holding his necklace tight in her hand. Her companions,Zaraki Goken and Akane Chiyoko, where talking with Taichi Marsh, a member of Phantom Breaker. After waiting for some time, a man with white hair came out drying his hands on a cloth, followed by a younger girl who also had white hair, dressed in medical scrubs. Carra immediately jumped up and ran towards him. With a worried look she asked, "How is he?" "He's taken a beating, but he'll be up within the hour." the doctor replied smiling. Looking back at his assistant he said. "Tori, how about you give our friend here a tour of the place?" "Of course teach, come on, I'll show you a fun place I like to hang out after working" She said grabbing Carra's hand and running off in another direction. "What's the word?" Taichi asked as he along with Zaraki and Akane stood up to look the doctor in the eye. "The names, Kolter." he said shaking both Zaraki and Akane's hand, then he looked back to Taichi, "You say this guy fought you?" He asked, not beliving it. Taichi nodded in response, "Well it looks like he got hit by a train. Bruises everywhere and a concussion top it off." He said. "What the hell where you guys doing?" "I think I can explain" Akane said as they turned over to her, "He must've taken more damage than I thought when our ship coming here broke apart, he must've been hurt when he washed up on shore" She said leaning closer to her husband. "Group of traveler's I bet, I saw the man's guild mark, same one that Minerva told us about when she returned from that job". Taichi said "I don't think that's the whole story." Kolter said, looking off to where Carra and Tori had disappeared to. "Three adults get the hell kicked out of them, and a child walks away without a scratch." "Actually, he has it right, our guild master from Blazing Soul wanted us to come and investigate this place, but we got caught up in a storm, Peltin must've taken much of the damage protecting her" Zaraki replied as Akane nodded in response. "Whatever the case, they're here with us now, and we need to tell the Head Master about this" Taichi replied as they heard the door open to reveal the very man they were talking about. "Hello boss" Kolter said, bowing as the massive man walked into the room. "Hello Father, did you finish eating?" Taichi said as the man took off his sunglasses to look straight at Zaraki and Akane, noticing their guild marks. "I see my old friend decided to send more of his guild mates to this place, though if I had known, I could've prepared a transport for you" He said offering his hand to shake as they both shook it. "It wasn't officially at his request, we had gotten the job from our government who wanted to gather new material from this region, but we had no idea that the sea alone would be this trecherous" Akane said as Zaraki wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. He was about to say something when the door opened to reveal the man who was bed-ridden and needed his rest from the wounds he endured. "Hey all. Are we there yet?" Peltin said grinning, rubbing the back of his head under the bandages. His trademark coat tucked under his arm, leaving a grey muscle shirt and bandages over much of his torso. "You should be in bed." Kolter said, though the look on his face failed to hide his surprise that he was walking at all. His doctors training and the sight before him conflicted. 'He's walking fine, but there was no way he was fully healed.' he thought to himself. "Relax doc, I'm walking aren't I? Peltin said, tossing his coat over one of the chairs. siting down he took a quick look around, surveying who was in the room. "Where's Carra?" he asked. "She is with my cousin, don't worry, you guys are with friends and she is in good hands" Taichi said as they turned to look at the group. "Since I need to hear the full story, why don't you come with me young lady and we can talk" The man said pointing to Akane, who nodded and walked away from her, giving a nod to Zaraki as they went to talk in another room. "In the meantime, the two of you must be hungry, why don't we get you something to eat?" Taichi said with a smile. "I've never been one to turn down a free meal." Peltin said getting up again. "Lead the way." Smiling, Taichi led Peltin and Zaraki out of the clinic, waving goodbye to Kolter, and towards a larger building with more people heading in and out. ---- Around another part of the guild, Tori was leading Carra through a seemingly endless series of hallways. After taking a quick stop to change out of her scrubs, Tori had stopped pulling Carra by the arm, but was walking fast enough to make it difficult for her to keep up. "Where are we going?" Carra asked, beginning to run out of breath. "We're heading to a place in Phantom Breaker that a couple of kids love to hang out at, trust me, you'll like it" Tori said with a smile as she kept moving. "Alright." Carra said, choosing not to touch on the fact that she didn't really answer her question. Walking for a bit more Carra decided to ask about her comrades "So how's my friend really doing?" Hoping to get a more informative answer then she got from the other doctor before. "He got pretty banged up, some of the cuts were very deep and very infectious, but we managed to close them and heal his body, I wouldn't be surprised if he was already up and eating lunch" Tori replied as she stopped walking, looking forward as Carra stood next to her. She was in awe at the amazing scene in front of her, all that could be seen were trees, a few lakes of sorts, and some of the children playing with some of the animals around there. "Welcome to the breaker gardens" She said with a smile on her face. Taking in the scene, Carra stood silently, not sure exactly what to say. From everything she'd seen in Akame's notes, Genosha was suppose to be some sort of hell on earth, yet here she was in an indoor oasis. Realising she had been standing there for a minute, she thought it would be rude to not say something. "Wow." was all she could think of. "That's the first thing lots of people say when they see this" Tori said smiling as she jumped, sliding down on the grass as she came to a halt at the bottom and motioned Carra to follow her. Carra simply walked down the hill, siting next to Tori when she reached the bottom. Looking around again, she found that any thoughts she had where about the children there. For every adult she could count, there was about 20 children. Finally curious enough, she asked, "Where did all these kids come from?" "Some are staying here while their parents are looking for a new place to call home, and some... well some are lucky to have this place as their home" Tori said sadly as some of the squirrels there came running towards the two as Tori picked one up and began to pet it. "Oh." Carra said regretting that she had asked. Though she felt sorry for them, she understood what it was like to loose family. Not wanting to think about it, she decided to change the subject. "So what do you do here?" "Have fun, swim, go nuts. We also play with these little guys" Tori said as one of the squirrels went over to Carra, climbing onto her and sitting on her shoulder sniffing around. "Looks like you made a new friend" "I've had enough of the water for one trip." Carra said smiling. Reaching up to pet the squirrel, another thought came to mind. "Who takes care if the kids who live here?" Noting her own situation, and how much it must cost to keep this many kids at the guild. "Well the original master created multiple rooms in the entire guild, we can house an entire city if we wanted to, and well some of the mages volunteer at the day care center, like Minerva who went to your guild" She said smiling as the squirrel squeaked as it lead Tori to it's tree as a bunch of the babies there came out to play making Tori laugh. "Minerva..." Carra thought out loud, "I don't think I met her, but my friend Shelly and her brother headed out on a job together with her." Looking around again, she tried to identify the person they where talking about, though she only had a vague memory of a picture Shelly had drawn. "Is she here now?" she said after discovering she didn't have enough to go with. "Well this place is for the ten and older, she should be over at the day care center, helping out with the young kids and babies" Tori said as the baby squirrel's began climbing her like a tree, tickling her with each grab they made on her clothes. "Could we go see her?" Carra asked standing up, the squirrel on her shoulder jumping off to rejoin it's family. "I'm not very good at fighting, but want to try to help any way I can." she said hopefully. The babies made their way back to their tree as Tori nodded, telling Carra to follow her as they took a while, crossing different hall ways and paths, eventually coming to a halt when they found a doorway. "Here we are, the day care center, before we go in, why are you so interested in meeting Minerva?" Tori wondered. Looking down, Carra clutched her shirt over her chest, saying "I'm sort of like the kids in there. My parents where killed in a fight when I was young." She then dug Peltins necklace out of her pocket and gazed at it in her palm "I can't protect people with magic, and I'm not that strong. This way I may be able to help around here." she said smiling at Tori. Nodding in agreement, Tori opened the door to find that many of the children were all happily playing with each other, all very calm and cool as some of the assistant helper were watching over them. "It's about morning so everyone is still sleepy, come on, Minerva should be in the maternity day care" Tori said as she walked with Carra. Walking through each of the classrooms, Carra could see a lot of the kids doing homework, eating lunch, even some that were still sleeping in different rooms as they continued to make their way to the maternity day care. As they came into a larger room, Carra saw a woman reading to a group of children who had formed a circle around her. Noticing Tori and Carra enter, she nodded towards them but didn't miss a beat in her reading. "Is that her?" Carra whispered as to not interrupt the story. She looked familiar, but Carra had seen so many visitors at her guild that she couldn't tell. "Yes, that's Minerva, she often comes down to read to the kids here from time to time" Tori whispered back as Minerva came to the ending, having all the kids look at her with awe, some wanting her to read them another story. "Now now, all good things will come with patience's, now is the time for you all to continue your lessons for the day" She said with a sincere smile as the children replied and went on their way. "The kids really like your stories Minerva" Tori said as she went to give her a hug, which she returned. "Yes, but they are quite full of energy and always want more" She replied before looking over to Carra, "So who is this Tori?" "Uh.." Carra began, a little flustered, "M-my names Carra, it's nice to meet you." bowing her head, she thought to herself Great, I look like a total fool.. Keeping her head down, not sure when it was appropriate to raze it again, Tori began to laugh, making Carra blush. "No bowing is necessary, I am Minerva, pleasure to meet you" She said as Carra rose back up, seeing the kind smile on her face. "So what brought you two down here? Aren't you usually out and about playing Tori?" She asked curious about what two younger girls would be doing in the ward. "Well I wanted to play out and about, but Carra being a guest in the guild, she wanted to come by and help out anyway she could" Tori said as they both looked over to Carra. "Yeah, the otheres are off with other members of your guild, and I wanted to help out any way I could." Carra said hopefully. Right after she said that, the sounds of crying could be heard as one of the assistants came in, asking if Minerva would come help feed the babies, which she smiled and nodded as she went back to the crying. "Well we are a bit short by two, they had to go take some of the children back to their parents, how about you two come help me feed the babies" Minerva said with a smile as Tori nodded with joy, then looked over to Carra who seemed a bit nervous. "Babies?" she asked nervously, clutching her long pigtails. "I've never been around babies before, I don't know how to take care of them." she said, looking for a way to back down. She didn't want to cause any problems by messing up something so important. "Come, you'll do fine" She said as the three girls exited the room, entering one of the rooms as three of the babies were crying for their food. Minerva saw that the food was ready to go as she picked one up, calming her down as she handed her over to Carra, instructing her on how to hold her carefully and feed her while Minerva and Tori grabbed the other two. "They're really hungry today" Tori said as she grabbed the bottle and opened it, feeding the little baby boy as he was sucking on the bottle with greed. Watching Tori and Minerva, Carra tried her best to mimic what they where doing, hoping that she was doing a good enough job. "You know, normally I only work as a waitress." she said quietly, trying to start a conversation. "I think this is a little outside my field." she joked. "Nonesense, you're doing quite fine there, the young girl seems really comftorable in your arms" Minerva said with a smile as Tori nodded in response. "Thanks." Carra said blushing. Looking down at the girl in her arms she said, "I wonder what Peltin would say if he saw me feeding a baby." Almost on queue, a voice came from behind her. "That it isn't that different from your regular job." Startled, Carra turned to see Peltin leaning on the doorframe to the room, a large grin spread across his face and his coat hanging under his arm. "Bringing food to people who need it, sounds like it's right up your ally." "Sorry about us intruding Minerva" Taichi said as he showed up with Zaraki and Peltin at his sides, "He was getting worried and I know how Tori loves to come here and help with the babies so I thought she would bring Carra here as well" He said as Minerva saw that the baby she was carrying finished and moved to pat her on the back gently until she burped. "It's quite alright, these three are actually suppose to have their early morning naps right about now" She replied slowly rocking her back and forth, helping the baby fall asleep. "How are you doing?" Carra asked concerned, puting the baby back in her crib. "Tori said you got hurt real bad." she said looking at the bandages around Peltin's head. "I'm ok kid. The docs round here know there stuff." Peltin said, patting her on the head. Smiling, Carra grabbed Peltins necklace from her pocket and returned it to him. Looking around, Peltin eventually stopped and looked at Minerva. "So this is what you do in your down time eh?" he asked. "If it means these children will have the love and affection they deserve, then of course I will help them" Minerva replied as Tori finished burping the baby she was holding, lying him down to the crib as the group quietly left the room, heading to the bar in the main lobby. "Has anyone seen where Akane went?" Carra asked, noting her absence from the nursery. thinking back, she remembered the long series of hallways Tori led her through to get to the gardens. She didn't get lost did she? she thought to herself. Trailing behind everyone, Peltin sensed her worry and said, "She's with the guild master here. Explaining why me and Blondie where trying to kill each other on the beach." Not taking his eye off Minerva he asked "How did that go by the way? I can't remember jack." "So far it showed that you took some damage from the crashing of the ship, not to mention hitting your body on some reefs, they made quite a dent on you" Tori said as they arrived, grabbing a table for them all to sit at as a waiter came in with drinks for all of them. "Good thing you didn't hit a poisonous one, otherwise we might not be talking here". "She has a point, though you could've handled that better" Zaraki said with a chuckle as he added sake to his drink fron his jug and drank it from the glass. Peltin simply shrugged, "Well, sorry about that." he said looking at Taichi. Then he smiled and said "Maybe we could have a rematch I can remember later." He began laughing though nobody else laughed with him at first, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. Slowly, the group began to laugh as they then heard footsteps coming towards them, they looked over to find Jayapura and Akane coming towards them laughing at a joke. "Well, glad to see everyone getting along" The master said taking a seat at the bar counter and ordering drinks for everyone. Seeing the large man approach, Carra hid behind Peltin. Though as he sat down, she was reminded of her guild master, Davin Vamiro. "So what's the plan now?" Peltin asked Akame, chuckling at Carra. "This was your mission, so what you got? "Akane explained everything to me, while I cannot get involved with the mission personally, you four have my permission to stay here in the guild during the duration of your mission" He said scarffing down fourteen plates of food that was brought to him in one go. "We have already set up rooms for everyone, we'll be exploring the region and how it's different from our's, but while we're here, I want all of us to help out the guild in anyway we can" Akane said as Zaraki groaned while drinking his bottle of sake. "It will be good to have some new faces around here, especially since Tori would have someone to play with and not bug me" Taichi said teasing his cousin. Peltin looked towards the front door, gaining a stern expression as Carra asked "Really?" looking at Tori blushing, making all the other adults burst out laughing. Carra also began to blush, not sure why everyone was laughing at her. After a minuet, another guild member approached and whispered into Jayapura's ear. Before he could say anything, Peltin said, "Looks like we got a pair of stragglers." still looking towards the door as it opened to revile a man and woman standing there. The man had white hair and red eyes, and was dressed in a simple winter coat and jeans, while the woman had long black hair and dressed like a ninja. Seeing the table the group was siting at, the woman waved and began making her way over, while the man simply followed behind her, completely disinterested in what was going on around him. Seeing the man, Carra quickly ducked behind Peltin again, trying not to make eye contact. "Hey Guys, looks like you made it." The woman said as she get close to the table. She then turned to Jayapura and handed him a large pineapple and said "Davin sends his regards." "Hey Kat." The adults from Blazing Soul said in unison. "Kat?" Tori asked looking at the woman and man as they joined in the group, sitting down as the waitress brought them drinks. "Haha, that old fool" Jayapura said chomping on the pineapple as he took another swig of his drink and went back to eating his food. "So what brings you two here? I thought the master would be alright with just us coming out here?" Akane asked as she leaned into Zaraki, secretly hating this job as she wanted to just have some private time with her husband. "Well, that was before we got news that your ship had disappeared." Kat said, taking a drink, "Master Davin was practically catatonic when I got back. So he sent me and Raven out to see if you made it." she said pointing to the other man who came in with her. He seemed fairly annoyed about having to come along, though he didn't actually say anything. "Ugh that fool, he should've remembered that those waters aren't friendly, I assume he told you about the route you were suppose to take?" Jayapura asked. "The route was already charted out by the Magic Counsle. We figured they already knew a safe way in." Peltin said, scoffing at the thought. "Teach us to assume." His last comment making Raven crack a small smile, though it went unnoticed by the entire group. "When we heard your ship was gone, Master gave us a map to follow." Kat said, taking another drink. "Sorry about not sending any word, we had just woken up not too long ago on here, we were unconsious for most of the time so we couldn't get a word out to the guild. Not to mention that Peltin was hurt and he needed medical attention" Akane said as Zaraki put down his sake bottle. "For whatever it's worth, we're fine and we're all safe" Zaraki said as the group nodded to the new comers. "Though now that you're here, it will not be easy to return home so fast, would you two like to stay with us for the duration of this request?" Jayapura asked. "If you don't mind." Kat said, then she grined at Peltin "Besides, it would be irresponsible of me to leave a fellow S-Class injured on the job.' making most of the group laugh. Though Peltin simply groaned at the comment. "How about you?" Kat asked Raven nudging him with her elbow. Sighing, Raven said "No complaints." Though his tone betrayed the fact this was a lie. "Alright, now that everything is settled, how bout everyone goes off exploring, you can check out the city, see the rest of the guild, just be sure to remind some of our guildmates, they'll let you know which direction to take" Jayapura said as he finished his food and went off somewhere. "So what should we do?" Akane said as she finished her drink. "I can stay here with Peltin." Carra said quietly, still hiding from Raven. "The doctors where saying that he shouldn't be up yet." Though he didn't look happy about it, Peltin nodded in agreement. "How about some of your guys head out with some of ours?" Peltin asked Jayapura, "That way, we have a guide, and you don't have to worry about the ship thing happening all over again." Jayapura waved his hand to say yes as they all smiled at the exciting times they were going to have in the guild. "Well looks like we all got something to do these next few days" Akane said with a smile as the others murmured in agreement. "Well looks like we all got something to do these next few days" Akane said with a smile as the others murmmered in agreement. The entire day was spent enjoying the celebration that Jayapura placed for everyone, making them enjoy their first day on Genosha. ->Next Chapter Category:Phantombeast Category:Flame Lizard Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Chapters Category:Blazing Land